


Last Night in Paris

by silvermoonwulf



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MatchaBlossom, Tattoo, cherry is his rock, joe is a crybaby, post highschool au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoonwulf/pseuds/silvermoonwulf
Summary: Joe and Cherry are on a trip to Paris and Joe wants a tattoo.Cherry accompanies him.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Last Night in Paris

"Come on Kaoru, it won't take too long" Joe whines, sitting on the couch inside Cherry's hotel suite.

"There is no way I'm coming with you to some underground tattoo place" Cherry answers as he packs his bags.

"Our flight's at noon tomorrow, why are you packing now?" Joe asks.

"I like to be prepared" Cherry says.

Joe sighs. "It's our last night here, are you sure you don't want to do something wild and unexpected?"

"No" Cherry says curtly. "I want to sleep on my comfortable hotel bed and obsessively think about the flight we have to catch tomorrow"

Joe shakes his head and walks over to Cherry before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from his luggage. "We're going out. And don't lie to me, your insomnia has gotten worse. Now let's go"

Cherry tries to protest but Joe won't hear any of it.

The walk out of the hotel is full of petty arguments and Cherry threatening to tell Joe's girlfriend back Okinawa how he was flirting with that waitress in the bar they'd been to earlier but Joe surprises him saying they broke up because he didn't want to cheat on her.

It's oddly satisfying and Cherry can't help but respect Joe a little for that. But that doesn't mean he's not a horny gorilla who'd screw everything that moved with no strings attached.

Once Cherry is finally out of the hotel, the protests die.

He walks behind Joe, who still has Cherry's hand in his, smiling at strangers and breathing in the fresh air.

Sometimes Cherry wishes he was as relaxed as Joe. Sometimes he wishes he could enjoy life for what it is.

Maybe for tonight, just one night, Cherry could do that too.

When he decides that, the air suddenly seems lighter and his pulses buzz.

"Here it is" Joe says soon after, as he halts in front of what looks like an antique shop.

There is a small sign on the right, indicating that that tattoo parlour is in basement below.

"How do you even know about this place?"

Joe smirks. "The waitress at the bar told me"

"If I die, tell me you'll find someone to complete Carla"

"You mean the stupid AI you're designing? Yeah I'm chucking that in the garbage"

"Well then get a tattoo alone"

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I won't chuck Clarissa"

"Carla"

"Potayto potaatoh"

Cherry sighs. "Fine, let's go then"

The tattoo parlour is shadier than either had expected.

Joe walks in with a big smile while Cherry wants to drown it in disinfectant.

Joe is asked to settle in on one of the chairs.

Cherry's still standing there, afraid to touch anything, even the air in the basement.

"So do you have a design in mind?" the tattoo artist asks Joe and the latter nods.

He point to his left upper arm.

"I want a sun, like this big" he says, laying his palm flat out and goes on to explain the design he'd like.

The tattoo artist gets to work but the moment the needle hits Joe, he screams out in pain.

"No, wait" Joe says leaping out of the chair. "I can't do this. I can't"

Cherry shakes his head and crosses his arms. "I knew this would happen the moment you told me you wanted a tattoo. How many times has this been already? Seven?"

The tattoo artist looks at Joe weirdly. "You've run out of tattoo parlours seven times?"

"I am scared of needles, okay?" he confesses and turns to Cherry. "Let's just go"

It is obvious that Joe is upset because he really wants a tattoo and tonight, Cherry's not in the mood for quitting.

"You're getting a tattoo today" he says and walks over to Joe.

Placing his hand on Joe's shoulder, Cherry presses until Joe's back on the seat.

"Kaoru, come on" Joe says, laughing nervously as a thick trail of sweat runs down his neck. "I can't do this"

"You can, and you will"

Joe feels like he's trapped and there is no escape.

"Kaoru, please"

Cherry shakes his head and pulls a small chair to sit next to Joe. He takes Joe's hand and gives it a firm squeeze. "How long have you wanted to get a tattoo?"

"Since I was fifteen"

"That's five years since you first ran out the first time, isn't it?"

Joe nodded.

"You went alone all those times, didn't you?"

"Yes"

"But you're not alone tonight" Cherry reminds him. "I'm here. I'll hold you hand for as long as you like. And..." Cherry gives a mischievous smile. "If you don't run out this time, I will get one too"

Joe's eyes widen. "You... You'd get a tattoo too?"

Cherry nodded.

"But you hate them"

"Not tonight" Cherry says and turns to the tattoo artist. "You can start"

"But..." Joe begins but Cherry stops him.

"It's okay. I'm here"

The words are comforting to Joe and he relaxes a little.

The process begins.

There is a lot of "ow" and "Oh my god" in between and Cherry's hand bears the weight of Joe's fear. Cherry is positive there will be a bruise there in the morning but he doesn't care about that.

Three hours later, and after a lot of tears from Joe's end, the tattoo is done.

"Your turn" Joe says, wiping his tears off.

Cherry doesn't back down.

"Is there a private booth?" he asks the tattoo artist and the latter nods.

"How is that fair?" Joe asks. "I want to watch too"

Cherry shakes his head. "Unlike you, I'm not scared"

Joe huffs and pretends to be offended but Cherry's doesn't change his mind.

He goes into the private booth while Joe finds a magazine to keep himself occupied.

Half a hour later, Cherry's done.

Joe leaps from the couch. "Already?"

Cherry smiles. "I got something small, somewhere that can be hidden easily so I won't have to be bothered by it"

"Well, can I see?"

Cherry casually walks to the counter and pays for them both. "No, you can't"

Joe scowls but doesn't press it further. If Cherry got the tattoo at some place that was private, Joe knew it would be him more than Cherry who'd be embarrassed if Cherry decided to show it to him.

Joe is afraid the already forming blush on his face might give his feelings away.

They walk out and the walk back to he hotel is quiet and fulfilling.

"Thanks for today" Joe says outside Cherry's door. "Get some sleep"

He is about to turn when Cherry grabs his wrist.

"Next time you're scared of doing something, just ask me to come along. We're friends, after all"

Joe blinks. "Friends. Yes." he says faintly but composes himself. "Yes, sure." he pulls his hand away. "Good night, Kaoru"

Joe returns to his room.

Cherry walks over to the washroom and takes his t-shirt off. He turns until he can see the tiny tattoo at the center on his lower back, just above his hips.

It's a small crescent moon.

Cherry smiles at the thought of how Joe has always radiated like the sun and the tattoo he got, suited him.

For a long time, since Adam left, Cherry had been in the dark. But it was Joe whose sun kept making Cherry's days brighter.

And it was Joe who gave Cherry his shine back because if Joe was the Sun, Cherry was moon, shining under his light.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter here [Toorutoshi](https://twitter.com/toorutoshi)


End file.
